wow_freedomfandomcom-20200215-history
Kulthar, the Barbarian
''"Women, Ale and Song. Tha' be mah lemma." -'' Kulthar, the Wanderer Kulthar is a barbarian that was once known as being completely mad, dumb and reckless, always amusing himself in taverns with women, beer and fights. On recent days, Kulthar seems to have changed, intending to help his family and be a better person. Kulthar is also known for his bravery in many battles the days he passed with the Argent Dawn, and, not after the other stuff, he is a lover of the womankind. Childhood Frank Wood was born 28 years ago in a farm in Redridge Mountains. He lived with his parents, uncles, grandparents, siblings and cousins. His father was a great blacksmith, his uncle used to hunt for the family, his grandparents were farmers, his mother and aunt took care of the house and children. When he was young, he used to hunt a lot with his uncle, he loved to explore the surroundings of the property. Frank was very rebellious and was the son who most got in trouble. Becoming a Barbarian When he was 18, the army called him to join the ranks of the infantry, but he wanted to keep his spirit fr ee from orders, so he took the sword his father forged and ran away, abandoning his family and identity to make a great journey by the Eastern Kigdoms, living about 10 years exploring the lands of the dwarves, trolls, goblins and also the Horde, merging a connection with the wild after spending months walking by the jungles, forests, deserts all by himself. Frank also lived wandering in taverns fighting with anyone who would face him or even going on legal and illegal arenas to fight until the knockout, that granted him experience in various savage and brutal ways of fighting armed or unarmed. For always being involved in the underworld of fight, alcohol, women and crime, Frank earned the reputation of being quarrelsome. He once earned the wager of who would kill some local threat, a legendary bloodthirsty ogre with the title of Kul'Thar '''among his kin. For some reason, everyone started calling Frank as Kulthar, after he killed the so called ogre. '''The Goblin Mob '''got impressed with Kulthar's performance and decided to hire him as a bodyguard to the smugglers. Kulthar then worked a couple of time as a mercenary until the day he got drunk in Booty Bay and ended up killing a goblin lieutenant, making him wanted by the Cartel. The Return of dead memories Recently when he was in the way to a raid of hirelings at the trollish region of Zul'Aman, he had to look for some shelter when he was passing by the Plaguelands. Kulthar met and merged a bond with the '''Argent Dawn, becoming friend of Reginald, Enzeria, John Verthius,' Rumil '''and 'Durkon. Kulthar spent months fighting along with the Argent Dawn to vanish the Scourge from the fallen nation of Lordaeron, including an encounter with the '''Lich King himself. In that way, the Argent Dawn made Kulthar change and become a good person. Now that he became 'Mr. Nice Guy', he remembered of something he abandoned years ago, he realized it was time to go after it. The Meeting Kulthar meets his cousin Big Earl '''( a 7 feet tall tough fat guy ) at Elwynn Forest after 10 years without seeing each other. There, Big Earl tells Kulthar that the blackrock orcs have burned down their farm in Redridge. Due to their lack of money, they couldn’t rebuild it. So, Kulthar feels guilty about abandoning his family for so much time and decides to help them rebuild their farm away from the orcs. So Kulthar starts to gather all his hick folks spread all over Azeroth to merge a guild and earn the money. Kulthar settles his parents, grandparents, uncle and aunt in Lion's Pride Inn in Goldshire. He finally revisits his youngest brother '''Joe, which now claims to be "Emilio de Redridge", a talented painter respected by many nobles in Stormwind. Joe lives in a good house in the capital city with Candy, who once was the cute 8 year old child now is the voluptuous 18 year old dance performer. Kulthar also meets his cousin Cooper, who enlisted to the army after Kulthar left home, and now is prematurely retired due to traumas he had in Kalimdor after his entire division was slaughtered in front of him. During Kulthar's stay on Elwynn, he becomes the friend of a respected noble, Anthias, when Kul does some jobs as a bodyguard to his family. The Journey over Azeroth After a couple of months he returned to Elwynn Forest, the citizens were talking about the return of the Defias in Elwynn, telling that they've took a farm back to their hands. Since his parents were still homeless, Kulthar planned to banish the Defias from there and stablish a new home for The Woods. But they were very outnumbered, and there were a lot of relatives that were still missing. Kul was starting to get impatient, so he decided to gather his stuff and travel around the world to look for the rest of the family. Before doing anything, Kulthar meets Viola dé Feúxxe and her friend Jemaine, nobles who agree to help Kul on his journey that is about to come. Booty Bay Kulthar leaves Elwynn behind with Cooper, Joe, Candy, Viola and Jemaine and then goes towards Booty Bay and from there travel by ship to Kalimdor. Arriving at the city, they stumble with another member of the family, Hank, which now is a man from the sea, who often plays violin in taverns and gets in trouble with his overweight parrot, Fatty. To increase the number of surprises, Uncle Bill, the experienced hunter of the family, shows up in Booty Bay, sick of waiting things to be poorly done by others. After several mugs of ale in the tavern, they decide to take the ship and leave to Ratchet, in Kalimdor. Theramore The Woods go towards to the biggest human settlement in Kalimdor, Theramore. There, they first go to the inn to have some rest. Kulthar drinks way too much and ends up annoying the costumers. The guards arrest Kulthar, and in jail, he recognizes a face among the other prisoners, that was his brother, Clint. He has become a blacksmith, which recently discovered his wife was cheating on him with a guard. He tried to hang himself, but the rope snapped, making him even more depressed. Full of rage, he fought with the guard and ended up in jail. Clint was really mad with Kulthar due to his abandoning, referring to Kulthar as a pussy, and calling him "Noodles", which was the name of the family's cat in the old farm. In the same night, Kulthar and Clint are taken out of jail by Candy and her seductive skills. After that, Clint starts to accept more the idea of joining Kulthar on his quest. Candy, Joe, Viola and Jemaine ended up in Dalaran when they went through a magic portal, getting separated from the others. Valgarde During the stay in Theramore, Uncle Bill remembers the last location his son Chester revealed to him in a letter. He was hunting shovelstusks in Howling Fjord to extract their ivory tusks. Kulthar, Cooper, Hank, Clint and Uncle Bill took a boat to Valgarde, one of the Alliance bastions in Northrend. They meet Chester while he was relaxing in the tavern drinking some honey mead. The fact of the farm being burned down by blackrock orcs is revealed to Chester, making him shocked. Chester quickly agrees with helping them give the elders of the family a decent home. But Chester couldn't leave without his trophy. He had to kill the legendary Shoveltusk Male Stag. Kulthar and Chester went to the forest looking for the hunt, and after fighting some suspicious Forsaken with gas-masks, they found the giant animal. Chester prepared his rifle and then started shooting at the animal. The two rounds weren't enough to stop the beast, and then it charged towards Chester. Kulthar quickly striked the stag, trying to distract it while Chester could reload. Hitting the beast's head with his sword, Kulthar gives the possibility to Chester to finish the animal with his last shells. Happy and satisfied, Chester and Kulthar went back to Valgarde with the Shoveltusk's giant antlers and some meat for dinner. Khaz Modan Taking the ship from Valgarde docks, Kulthar, Chester, Clint, Cooper, Hank and Uncle Bill leave Northrend to Menethil Harbor, Wetlands. Arriving there, they stole some horses and then took the road to Ironforge. Surprisingly, they meet with Candy and Joe, who bargained a trip to Ironforge through a portal. Candy was really mad due to her burned arm, which a sunreaver mage, named Nemain, had thrown a fireball on it. Candy wanted revenge immediately, so she ordered her family to follow her back to Dalaran and deal with the blood elf. Kulthar, against his will, agreed to help his youngest sister. Dalaran Kulthar was stunned with so much beauty and magic in a city. The buildings, the water fountains, the floating lamp posts and the mailboxes. Kulthar never saw such a mailbox, so beautiful and magical. He immediately removed it from the ground and promised himself to take that mailbox to decorate the future house of the family. As usual, Cooper ended up fighting with Candy, due to her massive ego. Trying to defend his sister, Clint took Cooper's axe and threw it in the Dalaran sewers. Cooper went insanely mad with Clint and Candy, muting and isolating himself for a couple of hours. A strange encounter When Kulthar was trying to cheer Cooper up in the second floor of Dalaran's inn, they heard Clint shouting for help. Kulthar and Cooper reached the ground floor and then they saw Clint lying on the floor, wounded in the stomach. There was an eyepatched lady holding the bloodsoaked blade in front of him. It was''' Amarae Stormcrest. Awakening his barbarian rage after some time being 'Mr. Nice Guy', Kulthar charged at Amarae trying to smash her on the wall. But Amarae was faster and more agile than Kulthar, dodging his and Cooper's unarmed attacks, who had military combat skills. She left the inn with some mysterious guy, with the name of '''Riordan, who advised Kulthar to never try to face her again. Not listening to Riordan's warning, Kulthar told Cooper to take Clint to the infirmary and followed the two mysterious figures to the Underbelly. A black skinned eyepatched warrior, named Tavish DeGroot, who saw Kulthar's fight, agreed to help him find the woman. Kulthar had some issues trying to find them. But, after looking everywhere, he went through a suspicious drain. Kulthar walked some minutes until he saw a rather weird scene. The mage Riordan was standing in front of Amarae, who was agonizing and screaming while she was lying on the drain floor saying "I don't know!". Riordan had his eyes closed and his arms were raised to the air, with some strange aura going from it to Amarae's head. It seemed Riordan was gripping Amarae's mind, trying to obtain unknown informations. Kulthar and Tavish were startled with such unusual scene. Riordan finished his odd ritual and then turned his head to the two gentlemen, saying "Leave this place before she completes her transformation". "Wha's she goin' to transform into?" asked Kulthar. "Find out yourselves" said Riordan, before raising his hand and disappearing in the air. Amarae then stood up and turned her head to Kulthar and Tavish with a creepy grin. Her arm quickly turned into a sword. Kulthar was about to shout "Hell yeah! Let's dance, lass!" but then he realized he wasn't the old Kulthar from the arenas, but Kulthar merged with Frank Wood, which had a family to take care of. Kulthar then placed his sword on his back and then left Amarae in the drain, going to the surface. Category:Characters